N-Team
by cellum95
Summary: While the Himmelsdorf Team goes to their adventure, a 4-tank team goes on their adventure
1. Chapter 1

**The N-Team**

**Himmelsdorf**

Four tanks, three of them Americans and the other German, are searching for any fuel left in this abandoned camp. The three American tanks were brothers, and they accepted the German as being their comrade. It was an unusual team to say at least. They were nomads and, until they could find a permanent home, they would stay like this forever. And the fact that they scavenge abandoned bases was highly unusual to settled teams, but for others it was necessary.

"Hey, does anybody find supplies yet?" One of them, a T71, asked. He was the quickest among the American brothers, thanks to the fact that he is a Light Tank himself.

"None yet Quicky. God this base was being emptied full." The other brother, the T21, replied. Like Quicky, he was a Light Tank, and the second quickest among the team. Both he and Quicky could scout for the other two, and they respected each other's speed.

"What about you Cellum?" Quicky asked, turning his attention to an American T69 Medium. Cellum was the oldest among the brothers, but he didn't mind that they have age differences. To him, all of them were his comrades, including the German.

"No luck yet Dean. I did not found any supplies in this camp." He replied. However, before any of his brothers could reply, a .IVc run towards them with a smile on his face.

"I have found supplies! Come with me!" The Tier V German Tank Destroyer exclaimed excitedly, and the brothers followed in suit. What they saw filled their souls with happiness. In this very door of the castle was plenty of supplies for all of them. Fuel, spare parts and other stuff were organized in chests. Whatever team abandoned this base they were in a rush. They quickly pack up the supplies and soon they were in the move again. They could see carnage everywhere, concluding that the team abandoned this place because of it.

"Wait!" Quicky said, giving the team the 'halt' sign. Being the fastest, it was her duty to scout and report what was happening in front of them. And since she has the best view range among all of them, she could do it in a hinch.

"What's wrong Quicky?" Cellum asked, giving a concerned look on his face. Usually, she would report other team's advances, giving them the only option to hide.

"Look at this." He replied, and the other three give a peak on what the T71 was looking at. They immediately saw tracks towards the west, indicating that the team who abandoned this precious base was going to Ruinberg, Kharkov or Hidden Village. All four of them looked at each other.

"Why would they go to that direction?" Dean asked, knowing that the weather in the direction was _harsh_.

"I think they have to get a better place. I mean, look at the carnage everywhere!" The German TD said exclaimed.

"I would agree with Bus. Some teams do abandon their old bases for a new one thanks to a battle." Cellum said, elicting nods from his two lighter brothers. Apparently they were thinking the same thing.

"But why would they do that? I mean, they could just clean up the mess and just sit here, right?" Dean asked. He raise a good point though. The team could just clean up what happened and voila it's clean again.

"I think they left the base thinking that they could not afford to have another attack." Cellum said, getting the three other tanks forming an 'o' shape plastered on their mouths. It was good that they know his point, otherwise there would be a pointless argument.

"So, what should we do now?" Quicky asked. All of them were thinking what should be the best course of action. There were two options; a.) Follow the tracks, b.) Go to one of the three cities to scavenge. If they choose the former, then they would be possibly outmatched by a stronger team.

"Guess we should scavenge one of the towns." Bus said, elicting nods from the others. It was the safest option and all of them wanted to avoid any fire fights. However, they do a code of honor to help a 'lone wolf'. After getting the safest option, they set out towards Kharkov.

**Himmelsdorf Team**

The so-called Himmelsdorf Team, named so after the city they were previously in, was composed of the remaining team that resided in the city and the Tanking League. They were a kilometer away from Ruinberg, but they were feeling that they were travelling for months.

"How much longer?" A Leichttracktor whined. Most of the group agreed with his whining, thanks to the fact that they were travelling for so long, with limited breaks in between. Even the Tank Destroyers agreed with him.

"Don't worry Noob. We'll get there soon." A Wespe reassured the LTracktor, elicting a nod from the German Light. They continued their journey towards the city. It was already 12:00 NN, and they calculated that they could reach the city tomorrow afternoon, provided that they need rest. They didn't, and they reached the city at 11:00 P.M in which all of them cheered in joy. Finally a place to stay in! They set up camp at the outskirts of the city and they have a good night sleep.

**N-Team**

It was already night as the four-tank team was now 13 km from their destination. The time was 7:00 PM, and they didn't worry because they plan on resting at 9:00 PM. And since they have the speed they should be able to get to Kharkov two to three days from now. Quikcy, Dean, Cellum and Bus were humming to the beat of the music they heard from the city itself. It was a voice of power and confidence, and it was more than enough to get there just to take a peek at the city. If they deem it fit for them, it's going to be their home.

It was 8:00 PM when they reached the 12 km mark. It was a small victory but nevertheless it was enough for the N-Team to see that their progressing well. They keep moving forward, repeating the same Kharkov Music while humming another music from the city of Stalingrad.

"Hey guys its 9:00 PM already. We should rest for a while." Bus said, getting the American brothers to stop and nodded. Bus has a special ability to tell time even without a clock, so he comes in handy when travelling in a nomadic style. They set up camp, which composed of four tents that is retrofitted to their likings, and a nice old campfire.

"I think it's all set up." Dean said, a smile plastered on his face. The others gave a smile too as rest was also at their top priority. They gathered on the campfire, each positioning themselves on their respective tents. They chatted on recent news lately, probably to get updated, and after a 'goodnight' they went in to their respective tents and have a goodnights rest.


	2. Chapter 2-New Groups and Road to Kharkov

**THE N-TEAM**

**-Next Day, N-Team Perspective-**

"Guys wake up! It's 6:00 AM already!" The shout of Bus himself wake up the American Brothers. They got out of their respective tents with a yawn, looking at each other and greeting each other a 'good morning'. They pack up their tents and drink up fuel to continue the journey.

"I think Ruinberg will be a big mess." Quicky said.

"Why is that?" Bus asked, curious as to why it's the case. However, the two other brothers now understood what the T71 said, realizing that if the Himmelsdorf Team got to the city, another team might be waiting for a killing spree.

"It's because that a team might be there that could kill the H-Team." Cellum said, summarizing the brothers' thoughts. Bus just make an 'o' shape on his mouth, now fully understanding the situation. With that, they pack up their things, throwing the empty fuel cans and headed their way. They were fast, so they didn't need to worry fuel for a moment. It was already 7:00 AM and they have already reached the 11 km mark. All of them smiled. If they could get this pace without any delays, they could get to Kharkov easily.

'_So easy.' _All of them thought with a smile while driving relentlessly towards the Russian City.

**-Ruinberg, H-Team Perspective-**

'_So much destruction.' _Noob the Leichttracktor thought to himself as he and his T29 comrade, Eject, were cautiously moving in the ruined city. In truth it was named Ruinberg for a reason, but not this destruction. Dead tanks were littered everywhere, some even have their turrets removed by being ammo racked.

Eject himself was also shocked by the sheer amount of destruction that were put in every crevice of the city. What kind of battle would do such destruction? They were searching road after road, cautiously moving for the thought of being ambushed. Both of them stopped when they saw movement and hid at a moment notice. Is it the team that attacked this city, or the surviving teammates of the original team that resided here?

Either way, they were prepared, or at least they were. Shadows could still be seen moving, signaling that someone is still here. As a T29, Eject has no problem seeing what is this 'mysterious' shadow. When take a closer 'look' at it, he was confused. The tank has a body of an E-100, he couldn't deny that, but the turret was at the rear. Maybe this is their leader…..

"Hey Waffle, do you have any idea what happened?" A voice called out. The Waffentrager E-100 look at a Grille German SPG. In all honesty, they were a neutral party. Like the fabled N-Team, they were nomads.

"I have no idea Acc." Waffle replied. It was the simple truth. Acc just nodded with understanding. Waffle was the most honest among the group, and every word he was saying was the simple truth. The other SPG's and TD's, a .IVb, Wespe, SU-85, STuG III G and Marder 38T nodded also.

Eject was simply dumbfounded to what he was seeing. He looked at Noob and he was also in shock. How many mixed tier teams are there? When he trained his sights again on the ragtag group, they were gone. Maybe they left when he looked at the Leichttracktor.

_Does everyone copy? _He radioed. Since they were here, there is no way in hell that they would never answer his radio message.

_We copy over. _All of them replied back. Time to break the news.

_I saw a team in the city. _He simply stated. In a matter of seconds, his radio was bombarded with questions that will get his engine destroyed. He just sighed.

_The team was not the one that destroyed Ruinberg. They appear to be mixed tiers, just like the Tanking League. _When he said it, the communication between him and the rest of the team went silent for about 5 minutes or so. Awol decided to break the silence.

_What…were the tanks on that mixed tier team? _

_I could see a tank that closely resembles an E-100 but the turret is at the back, a Wespe, SU-85, and a StUG III G. The other two however I don't know what are they. _The T29 replied, and for the second time the communication link was silent for about 5 minutes.

_So a Tier X is grouped with two Tier V's and a Tier III. The two others are not identified yet so their tier level is unknown. Is that right? _Sky asked. It was a good summary of the group.

_Yes. _The plain one-word answer got the whole team to go to his position. In other words, near the cathedral. They met the T29 and the Leichttraktor, who were apparently deep in thought. What the hell is going on now?

**-Road to Kharkov, N-Team Perspective-**

The N-Team is now driving at full speed, now within 8 km from the city itself. It would be a surprising feat for the other groups/teams, but not for team. Knowing that they are speedy, they knew this would happen. As per usual, Quicky and Dean were ahead of the group, making sure there are no obstacles in the way. On the back was Cellum and Bus, who were also high in alert.

"You think that Kharkov will be our new home Cellum?" Bus asked the T69, who turned his eyes on him. He knew they were nomads, but even a nomadic lifestyle is tiring.

"If it is to our style yes." He said, redirecting his eyes on the road again. It was their plan, of course, to stay in a place when it suits to their liking. And if they are lucky enough, they could have their own oil supply. Dean was an expert on it, even without an oil detector. The team now 7 km from the city, and their fuel consumption is just one-fourth what they originally started.

All of them smiled. They were a minority group still, the newest generation to enter this realm. While the older generations were now battle-hardened, they were still rookies. However, they are catching up fast. New generation tanks like them are making a name for themselves, getting the sleeping 'old' generations to wake up.

All four of them are still going towards the city, still smiling that they could make it.

**-Ruinberg, H-Team-**

"So a bunch of tanks that you can and cannot identify are just scanning the area?" The Leopard 1 said to the T29 as they have a group discussion. They were talking about the new group that Eject and Noob just found.

"Again yes we did. Although I'm pretty shock that they are other mixed tier teams in this world, apart from the Tanking League." Eject replied, getting the team to have a deep thought. Frankly, all of them are thinking the same thing.

'_What are these groups anyway?' _

**Explanation:**

** Yes this is again overdue because I forgot the bloody explanation-_-. Anyway, this is my fanfic wherein it follows the Hummel Quest by seemingly going to have scenarios of what would happen next. The first chapter was what would happen in the Chapter 44 of the Quest. This chapter, on the other hand, was to follow Chapter 45. The tanks here are from the Quest itself and from me of course.**

**Explanation #2:**

** The tanks name here(the ones that I made) were based from their nicknames or from their overall characteristics and even from players in WoT. The T69's name was from my username '**_**cellum**_**95'. The T71's name was for its very quick speed, while the .IVc's name was from one of its original nickname: 'Flak **_**Bus**_**'. The T21's name, on the other hand, was extremely difficult to decide on. So I would just get a random name until an assessment of its characteristics would get it a new one. **

** On the other hand, Waffle's name was from, well, the nickname of the Waffentrager E-100. Acc's name was derived from the very accuracy of the Grille's final gun. The other tanks of Waffle's team will be given a name soon. **

**Reviews:**

** Spark N' Jets: Yeah I have to. But thanks for enjoying anyway! :D**

** TheGreatHezter: Then your wish will be granted soon. **

** ScarfaceOne: Well yes I did name Bus on his model's nickname 'Flak Bus'. **


End file.
